Tears of Crimson
by iiValkyria
Summary: Tales of Symphonia Oneshot! ZelosxSheena couple pair. Smutty and VERY sappy. Readers, beware. Rated M just to be safe.


**_Why, Hello, there! The title is false. There are tears, but they are not of Crimson. D Wahahaha.. You have fallen in my trap. Nontheless, please stay._**

**_My first oneshot and it only took 3 hours to write. (( Haha.. I zoned out a couple of times... )) Some of you ( who may have been expecting a little more.. *ahem* ) may find this story a bit disappointing towards the end because... because... There is no aftersex. = _ = Yes, I said it. I'm only 14, and it'd be a bit weird for me to be writing XXX scenes at my age. It was getting a bit awkward writing the last parts of the story and I was alone in the room. Perhaps I'll suck it up one day, grow a spine, and attempt writing an XXX scene. ^ ^;; _**

**_Oh, and it's kinda sappy. ( Kinda sappy = Really, really Sappy ) Don't get a cavity while reading this. C:_**

**_AND.. Please write a review! :) I'd really appreciate feedback/criticsm on how I can improve on writing. Whether it's about my lack in grammar or my not-so-wide variety in vocabulary. Enjoy!_**

_Anime and Videogame: Tales of Symphonia_

_Couple: Sheena x Zelos - **KYAAAH! xD I know, right? Where are my fellow fangirls?**_

_Sheena stabbed at her toast angrily, slowly, but surely reducing the whole-grain bread to impalpable grains of nothing, one crumb at a time. About every 5 seconds or so, the black-haired maiden paused in her act of violence and would direct a look of hatred to a certain, smug-eyed redhead. She could feel her companions' worried gazes burning a hole through her forehead and she sighed loudly, dramatically, making everyone sitting at the table shift uncomfortably._

_Raine cleared her throat once for attention, startling Lloyd and Genis who dropped their wooden utensils simultaneously. Ignoring the two, Raine smiled cheerfully at her friends, who in contrast, all looked a bit sullen. " It seems we can spare a bit of time before we need to move on to the Temple of Ice. We needn't rush into things unprepared, after all. I think it'd be wise if we took a few days off from saving the world, don't you think?" Raine suggested. Regal smiled weakly, "Yes, we all should relax.. We need to give it our all when the time comes."_

_Colette spontaneously rose from her seat, almost knocking her stool over, a bright smile complimenting her clear, determined eyes. "You're absolutely right, Professor Raine! I'm so sorry, everyone, I should have realized how stressful this journey must have been for you." She folded her hands together and crossed them against her chest. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go, Lloyd?" Lloyd smiled, obviously excited by the attention he was given. "Welllll.. Since we ARE in Flanoir, I suppose we could visit the hotspring on the east side of the town. I heard it was really popular this time of year!" At this, Presea and Genis both smiled, offering their two cents on the matter._

_Sheena closed her eyes partially and leaned against the table with her head resting in her palm; She was in no mood to go anywhere and didn't bother listening to the group's excited chatter. Lately, Zelos had stopped wooing Sheena and had taken to the pastime of fondling the more-than-eager maids at the inns and taverns they would reside in. It seemed like every maid and waitress at the Flanoir inn was somehow related to Zelos in some unconceivable way. She didn't know what bothered her more, the little waves and air kisses the girls would flirtatiously send Zelos or the fact that she was bothered by Zelos not bothering to bother her at all. The summoner was so disturbed by her peculiar feelings and the sudden aching in her heart that the wooden knife in her strangle-gripped hand snapped right in half. The troubled female gazed at Zelos's face dreamily from under her long eyelashes._

_Sheena admired his lean body, his sculpted figure, his angular cheekbones, his slender fingers, his mane of silky flames, and most importantly.. His unveiling eyes. She shivered under his severe gazes and yet longed to possess those serious, dark eyes that knew no depths. She frowned and opened her eyes, furrowing her dark eyebrows in distress. Since when did she start feeling like this? When he purposely began ignoring her? When he pushed her away for other women? Women who knew nothing about him, like she did?_

_Sheena could feel hot tears prickling the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. No, not here. Never here, not in front of them. Sheena stood and turned away from the table, away from the humiliation. The large, scarlet ribbon behind her back lifted like wings as she fled the scene._

_She leaned against the wall and clutched her arm as her legs gave way. She broke out in silent sobs as she slowly slid to the ground, the tails of her ribbon entangled with her legs. Her clothes were mussed and a sleeve came loose, sliding upon her forearm and exposing her left shoulder. The ribbon she so neatly wrapped her hair in had come undone and the jet-black hair framed her face delicately, giving her a look of gentility and softness, a look she usually avoided at all costs._

_Sheena scrambled to her feet as she heard footsteps approaching. She dug into her gloved hands nervously as she didn't dare to turn around and face the embarrassment that was awaiting her. What would her friends think? She was usually so strong.. so confident and self-assured._

_Automatically assuming it was Lloyd, coming to comfort her in her times of need, she called out to him as she heard the man stop a foot behind her. "It.. It's okay, Lloyd. I… I'm fine. I'll be down in a sec." Silence._

_".. Lloyd?" she asked timidly._

_The girl jolted forwards as she felt a strong hand upon her bare shoulder. He spun her around, leaving her dizzy and slammed her against the wall roughly; the vase to her left fell from the force and shattered into pieces on the ground. Sheena slouched against the wall weakly, with Zelos leaning against her. His long arms were on either side of her head and his face was mere inches above hers._

_Zelos was a bit irritated with the girl in his arms for mistaking him with Lloyd. What's so great about that kid in red anyway? The redhead rolled his eyes and touched Sheena's chin, tilting her head upwards so he could look into her eyes. Damn. She was beautiful. She was so beautiful. His eyes traveled to her lips, her full, pink lips that were just begging to be kissed. Her golden eyes that were usually so strong-willed and stubborn were shimmering, so overwhelmed with pain and grief. They were beyond mesmerizing and he couldn't help being caught in her web. Zelos loved how her hair curled about the edges of her face and spread across her shoulders like a silk sheet. He tenderly swept a few strands of dark hair away from her smoldering eyes and smiled lovingly. How could something so small hold so much power over him?_

_"You should wear your hair like this more often. I'm serious, too," he joked, half-serious. "You're such an ass.." he heard Sheena mumble as she clutched at his broad shoulders. She placed her head against his chest and he could feel hot, wet tears seeping through his shirt._

_He was greatly bothered by her tears and without thinking, pushed her against the wall again, and kissed her, both of his hands caressing the sides of her tear-stained face. How he had always longed to do this, holding her closely to him, as if she could disintegrate in a second if he didn't hold on tight enough. At first, his kisses were mellow, as he savored her sweetness, and then rose with great fervor and haste, all his pent-up energy, passion and concealed love spilling forwards. Slowly, they both fell to the ground, exhausted and lacking air; Sheena, held snug between his knees, trembled slightly from the experience and reluctantly pushed him away, her face as red as his hair._

_"I.. I have to go," she muttered, pushing open the door to the room she and Presea shared. Zelos grabbed her wrist tight and stood, drawn up to his full height. He towered over her and Sheena cringed away; Zelos was irritated by her fear and unknowingly made another mistake by grabbing her other wrist. "Don't lie. You have nowhere to go," he murmured carelessly, forcing his way into her room and backing her onto the bed, "Don't avoid the inevitable, Sheena.."_

_Zelos, infatuated by her scent and the moment, corned her with his long arms on the mattress. He grazed her neck and slipped his hands through her thin, purple tunic, fondling the soft mounds of flesh in the palms of his hands, memorizing every curve, feel, and sound she made. "Zelos, No, I'm not like those other girls," she uttered uselessly, watching him with bewilderment in her eyes._

_"What other girls? How long have I waited for this day?" he growled, annoyed by her meaningless assumptions. He began loosening the bow on her waist and she grabbed his arm as he was unbuckling the silver belt on his pants. She was alarmed and confused as she stared at him. This was not the Zelos she knew, the aloof and inept man who joked about everything and could make the most serious of situations the most awkward. This harsh figure before her, with the fever that held him in place and the longing that clouded his eyes, prodding him to continue onwards, was a man capable of anything. The man she loved. "Zelos," Sheena lay a heavy hand upon his arm, "I told you already, didn't I? Do you not hear anything I say? Or do you just not care enough to listen?" She could feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes again and she angrily pushed them away, "I told you before, I'm not like those other girls! Those girls who can just be with anybody; It pains me when you go to them instead of me.. It pains me when you confide in them instead of me.. It pains that I have these feelings and you have nothing in return!" She let the tears stream freely and she was grateful her vision blurred._

_Zelos smiled bitterly and touched her cheek with the tips of his slender fingers, as if afraid to ruin a masterpiece. "You're sometimes so dense, you can't see the truth in front of you. There were no other girls.. Only substitutes which I thought could mold into your image after you had rejected me for the billionth time," he said softly, taking her in his arms. Zelos laced his fingers through Sheena's and kissed her. "Don't you understand, Sheena?"_

**_"I love you."_**


End file.
